


Take a Break

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Library AU, M/M, Modern AU, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John works in the library and notices one student who is constantly studying. He gets concerned and approaches them. Inspired by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while and I wrote it in about five minutes so I hope it's a good one.

John liked working in the library. It put a little extra money in his pocket and helped his parents pay the tuition bill. Recently though, one person had been spending just as much time in the library as he did, if not more. He studied like his life depended on it and the bags under his eyes only grew darker every day. Halfway through the semester, John became concerned enough to speak to him.

“Hi,” John said once he approached the table he was sitting at. There were textbooks scattered over the table, along with notebooks and papers.

The guy looked at him and oh shit he was cute up close. “Yeah?”

“Um, I’m John and I work here. You seem to be here pretty often. I'm a little worried about how much time you spend in this place.”

He shrugged. “I have a lot of studying to do. I’m Alex, by the way.”

“Do you do anything besides going to class and sitting in here?” John asked.

“Not really. I need to keep my grades up to keep my scholarship.”

“Listen, it’s eight o’clock on a Friday and my shift’s about to end. Do you wanna go get something to eat? You look like you could use a break.”

Alex hesitated for a moment, staring at all his schoolwork. “I think taking a break is the best thing to do.”

John smiled. “Let’s go then, my treat.” Maybe he and Alex could be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
